Beauty and the Beast
by SamNny
Summary: This is the story of Beauty and the Beast. Only, there's a twist. This is based off of Serena Valentino's version from Nightmares & Fairy Tales. SatoRisa


This is the story of Beauty and the Beast. Oh, no, this is not the version you're familiar with. This story is based off of Serena Valentino's spin on it when she wrote it for Nightmares & Fairy Tales. Risa will play the part of Belle, Satoshi will be her lover (the boy behind the beast), Riku will be her sister Jasmine, Mr. Harada will be their father, and Krad will be the beast. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a dark night when Risa and Satoshi met. They had been sneaking out to see each other for quite some time now. It had been several weeks since their last encounter and they both missed each other terribly. They lay beneath an old oak tree, his arm draped over her shoulders, and basked in the moonlight. The wind whispered silently to them, giving them a sense of peace and ease.

"Risa, do you think it's safe being here like this?"

"Of course. No one comes out here this late. We're safe from prying eyes."

"I love you, so, so much."

"I love you, too."

The pair huddled closer as Risa rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and grabbed her hand, breathing in the scent of her hair. Everything about her touched his heart and sent a flurry of butterflies whirling around in his stomach. He enjoyed these tender moments with her and his heart bled at the thought of having to have their love be kept secret. If her father found out...

"Risa! How dare you be out here at this hour. And with that Hikari boy, no less! Away from her at once!"

How? How did he know she was out here? She had been so quiet and he was sleeping when she left. Tears welled up in her eyes as he yanked her from his arms and his small band of friends dragged Satoshi away. She cried out and begged her father to release him, but he refused.

"Father, no, please stop!"

"Silence!"

"Risa, I love you! I promise, I'll find you!"

"Father, please, I love him!"

In a matter of seconds his hand came crashing down on her face. She fell to the ground and cupped her cheek, letting silent tears streak her face. Why, why did her father have such a problem with them being together? He had told her that it was because he was simply not good enough, but she knew better. She knew it was because he came from a poor family. Everything was always about money. She tried to gather the nerve to stand, but her father's actions prevented it. He turned to one of the remaining men and gave him orders.

"Do what you wish with her, then lock her in the cellar. She is no longer my daughter."

_God, have mercy._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, Mr. Harada sat and had dinner with his daughter, Riku. She had been pestering him with questions about her sisters whereabouts, and he had just about had enough.

"Father, please, where is Risa?"

"She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Silence, Riku! I will not here another word about her! Don't ever speak her name again! Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

He took a few moments to calm himself and stood up. He walked over to the door and grabbed his coat. He turned back to face Riku and she gave him a confused look.

"I'm going away for awhile on business. You will be the lady of the house and I expect you to take care of things while I'm gone."

"I will, father."

He walked back over her and put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and began to speak.

"Riku, you are my dear sweet girl - my only daughter. Would you like me to bring you anything back?"

She put a finger to her lips and thought about his proposal. In only a few moments she gave her simple response.

"A rose."

"A rose? Is that all my darling wants?"

"Yes, father."

"Then you shall have it. Now, please, walk me out to the courtyard."

"You're leaving tonight? It's supposed to storm!"

"Not for a few hours. I'll be fine. Now stay out of the cellar while I'm gone. The stairs need mending and I don't need you getting hurt. I'll be back in three days."

"Goodbye, father."

Mr. Harada drove off down the road, looking back at his daughter as she waved to him still. Once she was out of sight, he sped up. The horse drawn carriage was rusty in itself and didn't take too kindly to his harsh driving. A ways down the road, he hit a patch of mud and one of his wheels fell off. The carriage swayed from side to side and finally gave out. The storm had just begun when he was sent flying from the driver's seat and hurled into a bush.

He picked himself up, noting all of his scrapes and scratches. The carriage was in various pieces and his horses had run off. He saw a light in the distance and staggered towards it. Soon enough, he was standing in front of an old, yet elegant mansion. He knocked on the double doors and pushed them open when no one answered. He walked about the main floor, leaving a trail of water behind him. He was just about to eat a meal that had been left out in the dining room when he saw an entry way to a small garden. There he spotted something.

"Riku's rose."

He went and picked it from the small garden and sniffed it briefly. She would love it. Just as he was about to go back for his food, a dark figure appeared behind him. The only noticeable characteristic was his long, silky blonde hair.

"I give you food and shelter and this is how you repay me?"

Mr. Harada jumped in surprise and backed away. The blonde-haired figure stepped out of the shadows, only slightly, and crossed his arms in displeasure.

"I-I'm sorry. It was just one rose, I did not think it would be missed."

"A rose is always missed. What shall you give me in return? You're life, perhaps?"

"No... no, please! My daughter would be left all lone!"

"You love your daughter?"

"Yes, this rose is for her. Please, she would be devastated if I didn't return!"

"Fine. You have one night to arrange payment, either with your life or that of another's. I will come for my payment if it is not brought to me by this time tomorrow. Now be gone."

Out of sheer fear, Mr. Harada took off. He returned home hours later and was greeted by a surprised Riku.

"Father, you're home early. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine."

He embraced her and pulled out a single red rose. Her face lit up with delight, just as he knew it would, and she smiled brightly at him.

"It's lovely, thank you!"

She tucked it behind her ear and twirled around before he sent her off to bed. He followed her up and kissed her goodnight. As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he went down to the cellar. If this mysterious blonde-haired figure wants a life as payment, he would surely accept Risa's.

He unchained her from the wall and rode off with her on his only remaining horse. He arrived back at the mansion by early morning and saw the figure standing by window. He rode up to grand house and tossed Risa to the ground. As he rode away, he turned back to see the figure run outside and scoop her up. If he had been close enough, he would have seen the look of concern and horror etched on his face.

* * *

By the next evening Risa had been cleaned up and taken care of. She awoke in an enormous bed and had been left an elegant dress with beautiful shoes to match. After she was dressed, she walked over to her vanity and saw a note.

_My darling Risa,_

_The grounds are yours to wander. I only ask that you join me every evening at eight o'clock for dinner._

_Eternally yours,_

_Krad_

Risa looked up at the clock and saw that it struck eight. She grabbed at her dress and took off running. Within the next few minutes she had managed to make it downstairs and into the dining room. Across the long table, a blonde-haired figure awaited her.

"Thank you for joining me, Risa."

She took her seat across from him, wary eyes darting over his hidden figure. She didn't know whether to be scared or grateful.

"Why do you hide your face?"

"I do not wish to cause you any further pain."

"Were you the one who healed my wounds?"

"Yes."

"Then how could I ever be frightened by someone so kind?"

Krad got up and began walking away. Risa ran after him and grabbed his arm. He turned away from her abruptly in order to hide his face. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and made a request.

"Will you please walk the grounds with me?"

He nodded his head at her and they began walking. He led her out to a beautiful garden, full of flowers of every kind. There was a gorgeous pond in the middle of it and Risa looked down at her reflection.

"Do you miss your home?"

Risa looked up for a moment and then back down again. Her eyes softened in a sad way as she answered.

"No. My father hated me."

"Do you miss your sister?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. With all my heart."

As she was about to cry, Krad pulled out a small mirror. He handed it to her.

"Here, you can use this. All you have to do is say her name and you will see her. You will see anything your heart wants. It is my gift to you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Risa smiled and looked up at his face. The moonlight cast down on them and allowed her to see it. He looked like a broken angel, with his soft face and hardened golden eyes. Upon realizing that she could clearly see him, he turned away, disgusted with himself.

"Please don't look at me. I said don't look at me!"

Krad ran off, afraid of her reaction to his broken state. Risa cried out for him to come back, spewing out apologies as she did so. However, it was of no use - he was gone. She looked down into the mirror he gave her and asked to see her sister.

The mirror showed her Riku and she was with their father. He had slapped her in the face for bringing up her name and requesting that they go find her. Her heart broke and she fell to her knees, overwhelmed with sorrow. Her sister was there, alone, with that monster they called father. She began to sob as she watched the horrors unfold before her.

Back inside the mansion, Krad could hear his beloveds weeping. He came back to her, scared, but concerned.

"Risa, dear, what's the matter?"

"My sister... he's hurting my sister! I can't leave her there with him!"

She got up and clung to him, crying into his chest. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Would you like me to bring her here?"

"Would you do that?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you."

Risa nodded her head and wiped her tears away. Krad led her back to her room and let her get changed. When she was done, he sat by her bedside and watched her try to sleep.

"Rest now, Risa. By morning your sister will be here, safely with you."

As Risa closed her eyes and drifted away, Krad went out to get Riku.

He forced open the door to the little house that Risa used to live in and walked into Riku's room. She was dead asleep and did not stir when he lifted her up into his arms. As he was walking out, Mr. Harada appeared in the doorway, furious.

"No, you can't take her! Let go of my daughter!"

"I will not allow you to hurt them any longer."

With a magical force, Krad summoned nature to deal with their father. Vines adorned with thorns pierced his body and covered his mouth. Krad did not turn back to watch what his spell was doing. He needed to ensure that Riku would still be asleep by the time he returned.

* * *

The next morning, Risa awoke to find Riku lying beside her. She sat up, happily surprised and turned to see Krad, once again by her bedside.

"She's here, she's really here!"

"I told you I'd bring her to you."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She got out of her bed and embraced Krad. He closed his arms around her and smiled, glad to see her happy. He soon remembered the pain he could still cause her and he turned away from her, yet again. She grabbed his sleeves and stood her ground as she spoke.

"Please, don't do this again."

"But you could never love someone like me. I would only cause you pain."

"You could never. You're far too kind for that. And I do love you, with all my heart."

All of a sudden, a bright light enveloped Krad, and as soon as it came, it left. Now standing before her was none other than Satoshi.

"I have always loved you, Risa."

Risa was more than surprised to see her blue-haired lover. She gripped onto him tightly in a loving hug and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I was cursed. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I love you and I want to be with you forever."

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

"A/N: This was just a random idea that I just _had_ to do. I love the idea of rewriting fairy tales with certain shows. I thought DN Angel fit really well considering that Krad is what Satoshi transforms into. I know the characters are very out of character, but that was the point. I matched them with the personalities given in Serena Valentino's version of Beauty and the Beast. Some lines are directly quoted, just so you know. So, please, let me know what you thought of this. It was really fun to write."


End file.
